


I Feel it in My Heart, the Start of Something New

by abcame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mid-Canon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, grandma yin plotted this, they are both so scared, two boys one bed, what are you both so afraid of youre in love, whatever will they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcame/pseuds/abcame
Summary: In which, after Wu gets kidnapped, Mako and Wu spend the night together and both just want to hold the other one
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	I Feel it in My Heart, the Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I simply cannot stop terrorizing the wuko tag I guess

Mako wouldn’t leave Wu’s side after the kidnapping. I mean, what bodyguard would? But they both knew it was not just because it was his job. After years of perfunctory touches and stole glances, the feelings between the two young men where clear, though they’d yet to take any action more than getting caught staring at one another and, on the rare occasion, holding one another’s hands.

So there they were, alone in one of Asami’s million spare bedrooms that Grandma Yin had set up for them. It was huge, with an equally massive bathroom tacked right on. There was only one bed, though. Whether Grandma had picked up on the mutual crush and was attempting to play matchmaker or she just assumed the prince would be sleeping alone, Mako did not know (nor did he want to).

For a while, Mako simply stood guard outside while Wu showered and cleaned up. There was really no need and Mako knew it but… in the wake of something so frightening, it made him feel good to at least have to pretense of being useful.

Eventually, Wu poked his head out of the door. “Mako?” he called. His voice wasn’t bright or singsongy like usual—it was quiet and small. Mako turned to him. He looked so different like this—soft curls bouncing freely, wearing the plain t-shirt and shorts one of Mako’s cousins had lent. If it weren’t for the cloudy expression on his face, Mako would have wished to the spirits that he could see him like this more often.

“How are you doing?” Mako asked.

Wu shrugged. “I’m okay. I don’t think it has really set in yet? I’m just tired.” Mako’s chest ached at the distance in his voice. Without thinking, he reached for one of Wu’s hands and clasped it between his own.

“You should get some sleep.”

Wu was staring at their hands, lips parted a little. It took him a moment to remember he’d been spoken to, but when he did and looked back at Mako, he asked, “Will you… sleep with me? I know that’s… I know we haven’t...but I’m just—”

“Yes,” Mako breathed, squeezing his hand before he could even finish.

Wu smiled gratefully and turned to lead him to the bed.

“Wait, what are you going to wear to bed?” Wu asked, looking up and down at Mako’s uniform.

“I can just wear my underclothes, I guess.”

Wu giggled a little. “I guess I should have expected that from low-maintenance, resourceful Mako.”

Mako couldn’t even think to tease back, he was so caught up on the way Wu’s eyes were scrunching at the corners and at the sound of the warmth returning to his voice. He smiled as he started to pull his uniform top over his head, pulling the undershirt up his torso just a little with it. At the sight of the exposed skin, Wu turned away, cheeks burning. He only turned back around when he heard Mako toss his clothes into a neat pile.

As Wu climbed into bed, Mako turned off the lights then followed suit. For a moment, they both lay in the dark on their backs, unsure of what to do next. Mako wanted to move close, to hold Wu and tell him how scared he’d been, how sorry he was for letting it happen. The words sat stuck in his throat. All he managed to croak out was,

“I thought I’d lost you.”

Wu turned to find Mako already staring at him. His stomach backflipped.

“But you didn’t.”

Suddenly, Mako couldn’t take it anymore, the distance between them, so he shifted into Wu’s space, nudging Wu’s head onto his chest. Wu wrapped his arm around Mako’s torso and Mako’s arms enveloped his back. Wu breathed a sharp sigh of relief, like he’d been holding his breath, waiting for this.

That was how they stayed, Mako rubbing his hand up and down Wu’s arm comfortingly. Neither one spoke, in spite of all that was on the tips of their tongues. It didn’t take long before Mako felt Wu’s breathing steady out. Thinking he was asleep, Mako risked a glance down at prince he was holding. Wu looked so delicate, asleep with his hair flying all over. Mako’s chest tightened in a way he couldn’t understand. He wanted to reach up and touch him softly, the way he deserved. To caress his cheek, to brush his hair off his forehead, to smooth out the line of his brow. He needed to be sure this was real, that Wu was here, safe, that he was his. But, he couldn’t-- he knew he shouldn’t. He didn’t want to scare him away and ruin…whatever this was. Instead, he tightened his grip on his waist—it was all he could do to be sure he wouldn’t slip up.

*

As he listened to Mako’s heartbeat, Wu wanted Mako to touch him. He thought if he were to suddenly feel his thumb brush his cheek or fingers in his hair, it would be a like a dream. To be touched carefully and thoughtfully, like he was something special, something to be treasured? It would be like something out of the romantic fiction he was so fond of. But even though Wu was a prince, his life was no fairytale; spirits, today had really proved that. He felt the arms holding him tighten. He sighed and nuzzled deeper into the embrace, grateful at least for the confirmation that Mako was here, they were safe, and he was his.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole point of this was just intense feelings and pining lol. yall like the HSM title btw?


End file.
